The Storm King/Gallery
''My Little Pony The Movie'' Storm King's banner unfurls on the airship MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow's skiff looming over Canterlot MLPTM.png Storm King's image appears in the smoke MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "over here, your Excellency" MLPTM.png Storm King unable to see Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Storm King looking through the smoke MLPTM.png Storm King "in the middle of a big re-brand" MLPTM.png Storm King "I need to back it up" MLPTM.png Storm King angrily sticks head through smoke MLPTM.png Storm King "could control the elements" MLPTM.png Storm King "I'm holding a branch" MLPTM.png Storm King sticking out his tongue MLPTM.png Tempest explains the Staff of Sacanas MLPTM.png Storm King looks at the Staff of Sacanas MLPTM.png Storm King "so that would be a yes" MLPTM.png Storm King mispronouncing "Alicorn" MLPTM.png The Storm King being ominous MLPTM.png Storm King "only I have the power" MLPTM.png Tempest looking intensely at the Storm King MLPTM.png Storm King glaring at Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Storm King acting cheerful again MLPTM.png Storm King's image starts to distort MLPTM.png Verko "better shoot rainbow lasers" MLPTM.png Verko gesturing toward a pony cage MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow looking aside at Capper MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber approach the ponies MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber look up at Verko MLPTM.png Tattered banner of the Storm King MLPTM.png Pirate flag under the Storm King's banner MLPTM.png Rainbow taking down the Storm King's banner MLPTM.png Squabble holding a Storm King bobblehead MLPTM.png Tempest smirks confidently; pirates look worried MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow threatening the pirates MLPTM.png Gray tarp with the Storm King's face MLPTM.png Pirates' ship hatch lever MLPTM.png Rarity screaming as she falls out of the sky MLPTM.png Rarity notices a vanity mirror as she falls MLPTM.png Rarity admires her reflection as she falls MLPTM.png Rarity screaming more dramatically MLPTM.png The Storm King pretending to be moved MLPTM.png The Storm King sick to his stomach MLPTM.png Storm King dodging bolts of lightning MLPTM.png Grubber and Fizzlepop and baby Hippogriffs with a Storm King piñata MLPTM.jpg Candy surrounding Fizzlepop, Grubber and the Hippogriffs MLPTM.jpg The remains of the Storm King dancing MLPTM.jpg Merchandise MLP The Movie Fan Series Storm King and Grubber figure.jpg Storm King and Grubber figurine.jpg MLP The Movie Fan Series Storm King and Grubber packaging.jpg FiM Collection Canterlot Castle Ultimate Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Canterlot Castle Ultimate Story Pack behind view.jpg FiM Collection Canterlot Castle Ultimate Story Pack packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 SDCC cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 sub cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 credits page.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 1.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 2.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 3.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 4.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel combined sub covers by Tony Fleecs.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover textless.jpg The Stormy Road to Canterlot cover.jpg MLP The Movie Friends and Foes cover.jpg Miscellaneous MLP The Movie The Storm King official artwork.png Trailer promo shot of the Storm King MLPTM.png Second trailer promo shot of the Storm King MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Storm King and Tempest.png MLP The Movie Facebook - Storm King, Tempest, and captured Twilight.jpg MLP The Movie Multikino - Storm King and Tempest Shadow.jpg My Little Pony The Movie new poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie international poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Storm King "6weeks" poster.jpg MLP The Movie The Storm King '4weeks' poster.jpg Liev Schreiber as the Storm King.jpg Toy Fair 2017 Investor Presentation - MLP The Movie All Star Supporting Cast.jpg